Hélouïse I av Tussarix
|predecessor = Auguste François|successor = Hugo Émile|species = Menneske|birth = 3995, Andre Æra|bending = Mørke|death = 4066, Andre Æra|house = Kontrovers|issue = Hugo Émile Victoire-Paulette Féliçienne 13 ukjente barn|geskjeft = Monark av Tussarix|tilknytning = Imperiet|aliaser = *Orcus' stemme *Hélouïse den store *Hélouïse Courtemanche de Le Moib *Hélouïse de Marmagne et Le Moib, marquise de Decize *Tiphaine-Yves Sauveterre, markise de Sâlpètyière-Fylon |parents = Télesphore VI Gabrielle III |siblings = Auguste François Armand Gaston Floyrac Valentine 4 eldre søsken 10 yngre søsken|spouse = Vedastus IX Courtemanche|andre_slektninger = Féliçienne Lemarchand Cyrille Lemarchand Anette Cunégonde Marie Firheshal Michel-Dorian Koadeliyet |reign = 4033 – 4066}}Hélouïse I av Tussarix ''' ' '''var keiserinne av Tussarix, og erkehertuginne av Tuss. Hun var det niende barnet i en søskenflokk på totalt nitten, og var datteren av Télesphore VI og Gabrielle III av Tussarix, og dermed søsteren til blant annet Auguste François, Armand, Gaston og Floyrac Kontrovers, som hun konspirerte mot for å sikre seg tronen. Ettersom Hélouïse var det niende barnet i søskenflokken, var hun fyrstinne av Marmagne og markise av Decize – områder hun ble tildelt etter at de tidligere eierne ble nedgradert til grever eller baroner, eller myrdet om de motsatte seg. Som fyrstinne og markise, var hun vasall for sin eldre søster Valentine Kontrovers, som hun nedgraderte til grevinne da hun selv kom på tronen – og ga dette hertugdømmet til sin datter Victoire-Paulette. Hélouïse giftet seg med kurfyrste Valérian-Philippe Courtemanche av Le Moib i 4016. De hadde totalt seksten barn, men de fleste døde i ung alder eller giftet seg med nord-tussarixiske adelsklaner – med unntakt av én som giftet seg med Rikskansleren av Podarix, og sønnen Hugo som besteg den tussarixiske tronen etter Hélouïse og Courtemanche – som endret navn til Vedastus IX da han ble keiserlig gemal av Tussarix. Hennes 33 år lange styre var preget av en politisk spenning, da Hélouïse var en streng og moralsk kvinne som ikke nølte med å sende motstandere til Rettsplassen – hvilket var ensbetydende med en skånselløs halshugging med en . Perioden hennes var preget av modernisering innenfor kultur, politikk, vitenskap og militært. Dette ga henne i etterkant tilnavnet '''Hélouïse den store', og epoken kalt den helouitanske tiden. Biografi Temming ' * Mørke Som kongelig, er det ikke bare et privilegium, men mer en selvfølge at monarkene er eksperter innen sitt felt av temming; de er tillatt å bruke kreftene sine slik det passer dem, men er dermed pliktet å delta i konflikter på land og vann – da de skal overgå alle forventinger. '''Tidlig liv ' Hélouïse ble født 13. mai 3995 på Château de Tussarix som datter av kong Télesphore VI og Gabrielle III. I barndommen ble hun oversett av alle for sin eldre, livligere og mer talentfulle søster Valentine. De eldre søsknene hadde glede av å ri, jakte og danse og betraktet Hélouïse litt nedlatende, da hun lett brast i gråt og ikke våget å delta i deres spill. Hun var vennlig, upretensiøs og verdig, med god holdning og yndige hender, men hun var sjenert og tilbaketrukket og var heller ikke særdeles vakker eller intelligent. Moren beskrev henne som en dyktig musiker: mens søsteren Valentine sang, spilte Hélouïse . Hun ble beskrevet av sin bestemor som ergerlig og sta, og skal også ha hatt for vane å demonstrere hennes irritasjon ved å gå til sengs. I tenårene forsvant imidlertid hennes sjenerte natur, og hun vokste opp til å bli en fremadgående og nysgjerrig ungdom. Dette gjorde at hun møtte mobbing fra de eldre søsknene sine, og ble gjort til latter for resten av familien: hun var ment å giftes til en annen adelsmann og gi ham barn. Hun nektet allikevel å la seg felle uten videre, og brukte derfor mye tid sammen med sine venninner til å temme evnene sine. De aktiviserte seg med harde og fysisk krevende spill – alt fra klatre i trær til å sloss med hjelp av temming og enkle våpen fra hesteryggen. Hun brukte i tillegg tiden sin på å lese om militære taktikker til havs og lands, og ble en ypperlig strateg. I en alder av 18 ble hun rådgiver i Æreslegionen, og ble tildelt en medalje for å vise sin posisjon der. Hun ble misunnet av de yngre søsknene, som alle var blitt trolovet til adelsslekter sørover i Tussarix, og prøvde å løsrive seg fra forlovelsene for å jakte på drømmene sine: foreldrene nektet dem allikevel. Hélouïse jobbet med å perfeksjonere kreftene sine opp gjennom årene, og ble sett på som et brukbart våpen i tilfelle en krig. Allikevel kom det fram av militærparadene hun ledet i Versailles, at hun hadde flere offiserer og enkle soldater i sin hule hånd. På råd av sin kone, lovet keiseren Hélouïse bort til en kurfyrste i Podarix. Som en 21-åring i 4016 ble hun giftet bort til Valérian-Philippe Courtemanche de Le Moib. 'Ekteskap ' ''Første år'' Hélouïse møtte beileren Valérian-Philippe på en av farens mange reiser til Podarix, og da alltid ifølge med et hoff av spyttslikkende adelsmenn. Hélouïse og Valérian-Philippe var gamle banrdomsvenner, så ekteskapet deres virket nesten naturlig for dem – men bakgrunnen for valget var derimot en annen fra keiser-familiens side. De ønsket bare Hélouïse bort fra Tussarix, og det gjorde de ved å få henne til å gifte seg med ham. Da de giftet seg, tok hun hans navn og ble hetende Hélouïse Courtemanche de Le Moib. Hun aktet allikevel ikke å gi avkall på røttene sine totalt, og foretrakk – under sosiale sammenkomster – å bli titulert som prinsesse Hélouïse de Marmagne et Le Moib, marquise de Decize; det klang godt, og hun viste at hun ikke hadde gitt opp sine områder. Ekteskapet hennes varte til hennes død, men hjemstedet hennes endret seg i løpet av tiden. Hun og ektemannen fikk til sammen seksten barn – hvorav 4 av dem døde som barn, og 2 var dødfødte. Tre kjente barn er fremtidige keiser Hugo Émile, baronesse Victoire-Paulette og kurfyrstinne Féliçienne. Hélouïse var en elskverdig dame, og hun gav alle barna sine oppmerksomhet slik at alle skulle føle seg sett. Ved dødsfallene av sine yngre barn, bygget hun en mur rundt seg selv med arbeid. Hun jobbet sammen med mannen sin i Kanselliet sitt Overhus, hvor hun tjente som hans rådgiver og politiske spillebrikke. ''Keiser Télesphore VIs død'' Mens Hélouïse levde elleve lange år i fred og lykke sammen med Valérian-Philippe, hadde områdene hennes i Tussarix blitt forvaltet av en kamerat. I 4027 fikk hun et brev fra ham hvor det sto at keiseren var død, og hun måtte returnere til Tussarix for å delta i begravelsen. 19. oktober det året, møtte Hélouïse og hennes familie opp i begravelsen for å gi keiseren et siste farvel. Under minnestunden som fulgte, fikk Hélouïse vite fra kameraten sin at den avdøde keiseren hadde – sammen med keiserinne Gabrielle III og Regnbuens Bord, og til hans overraskelse – forbudt Hélouïse å oppholde seg i Tussarix på tjue år. Loven hadde trådt i kraft året hun giftet seg, og hun måtte derfor komme seg så fort hun kunne ut fra landet – straffen var henrettelse om hun brøt denne. Samme natt brukte familien hennes hemmelige ganger i Château de Tussarix for å snike seg ut av byen. Kameraten skulle ordne med å få sendt bafagasjen etter dem, og skyss var tatt hånd om. De brukte hestevogner for å komme seg til Lulan, hvor de leide et skip som brakte dem til Saint-Rozen i Le Moib. Cirka én måned senere fikk Hélouïse vite at kameraten hennes var blitt myrdet på åpen gate av noen leiemordere, og noen hadde okkupert hennes administrasjonssentre i Marmagne og Decize. Hun mistet derfor all økonomisk tilgang fra områdene sine. Det var klart for henne at enten hadde bror hennes, den nye keiseren, eller moren hennes arrangert angrepene. Hélouïse skrev et brev til dem begge hvor hun ba om en forklaring, hvorpå svarene var unnvikende på alle måter. De følte seg fremdeles truet av henne, og hun aktet i det øyeblikket å ta igjen med samme mynt. ''Planer legges'' Hverken Hélouïse eller Valérian-Philippe aktet å stå for slike feider. De eldre brødrene hennes – dem som var nærmest tronen – prøvde å forsikre Hélouïse om at det hele hadde vært en misforståelse, men hun unnlot å høre på dem. Hélouïse visste at å konspirere mot familien sin ville snu ikke bare kongehuset, men hennes egne søsken mot henne – og hun måtte derfor være rask og smidig når det hele startet. Hun kunne ikke angripe dem i åpen konflikt, da ville vende hele Imperiet mot henne. Å felle familien sin, ville bare bli sett på som en maktovertagelse gjort av et familiemedlem – sett utenfra. Det ville ikke trigge noen konflikt med Tussarix' forbundsfeller, og derfor var det av lite betydning for dem. De kunne ikke bruke podarixiske adelsmenn som deltagere – gjerne som støttespillere allikevel – da det ville vekke oppmerksomhet hvis de lyktes, og kunne tolkes av tussarixerne som et overgrep fra Podarix. Med de tankene, kom de til enighet med å bruke menn og kvinner som hun allerede kjente i Tussarix, for å bli med på konspirasjonen. De kunne allikevel bare strekke ut en hånd til dem hun virkelig kunne stole på, og henvendte seg derfor til barndomsvenninnen Thérèse, kansler Maximilienne, kardinal Sauvage, fyrstinne Maylis og hertug Nicodème-Frédéric. Hun sendte dem alle brev, og Hélouïse gjorde rett i å stole på dem: de skjønte hennes stilling, og sverget sin troskap til henne – alle hadde personlige vendatter mot enkelte medlemmer keiser-familien, eller øynet personlige vinninger. 'Decize-konspirasjonen ' ''Første fase'' Desember 4029 landet Hélouïse i Martel, under dekke av å være en podarixisk markise. Hun ikledde seg en drakt som en markise ville gå i, og praiet en drosje til Palais Firheshal, hvor hun møtte med Thérèse og de andre konspiratørene. Innen hun ankom, hadde kansleren og kardinalen sørget for å kjøpe opp de okkuperte administrasjonssenteret hun eide i Decize – og lot det stå i navnet på hennes alias: Tiphaine-Yves Sauveterre, markise de Sâlpètyière-Fylon. På denne måten kunne Hélouïse møte dem alle i en privat setting, samtidig som det ga henne en anledning til å bli presentert for noen av Auguste François' tilhengere i en sosial sammenkomst. Hun ble nemlig på denne måten markisen av Decize, hvilket ga konspiratørene påskuddet for å iscenesette et attentat på fiendene sine. I oppstyret som desember-måneden fulgte med seg, inviterte hun de fem øvrige medlemmene av keiser-familien: brødrene Auguste François, Armand, Gaston og Floyrac, og moren enkekeiserinne Gabrielle. Bare to aksepterte invitasjonen: Armand og Floyrac. De ankom hjemmet hennes, og kjente henne ikke igjen – da de knapt hadde møttes under farens begravelse. Brødrene ankom med sine familier, og de feiret nyttårsaften sammen. Under sitt opphold på Château de Decize, var konspiratørene Thérèse og Maximilienne til stede. Hélouïse fikk diskret vite at Thérèse hadde brakt på det rene at på at det var Armand som beordret mordet på broren hennes, Jacques – og under hennes sørgeperiode, hadde han forført henne riktig nedrig, selv om han var gift. Hva gjaldt Floyrac, så var han keiserens munn – og ville betro ham alt. I tillegg var det ham som hadde tipset den avdøde keiseren om Hélouïses fremgang i Æreslegionen, og at det var på tide å gifte henne bort. Under feiringene 31. desember, ble Château de Decize angrepet av oppviglende bønder. Angrepet var allikevel planlagt, for Maximilienne hadde bestukket en rekke menn og kvinner for å spre rykter om at monarkens brødre var på palasset – hvor de planla å ødelegge byen for å utvinne en gruve. Før angrepet trådte i kraft, hadde Thérèse brukt et narkotisk stoff for å dope ned de to prinsene; Hélouïse fluktet fra palasset i godt tid i forkant for å møte søsteren, Valentine. Prinsene var for svake til å kjempe da angrepet skjedde, og de ble begge myrdet, konene og barna også. Thérèse dro tilbake til godset for å ligge lavt den følgende tiden. ''Andre fase'' Tidlig januar 4030 møtte hun Valentine. Søsteren drog heller ikke kjensel på Hélouïse, men kjente igjen alias-navnet. Hun ble tatt på sengen da hun fikk vite at Château de Decize var blitt tapt til tredjestandsborgere. Hélouïse, i navn av sitt alias, forklarte at hun følte seg krenket av tussarixernes "gjestfrihet", og vurderte å returnere til sin ektemann – som var broren av Rikskansleren. Valentine ble befippet, og ba Hélouïse om ikke å gjøre det, i bytte mot å bli forfremmet til fyrstinne av Marmagne, og møte hennes brødre for å offentliggjøre hennes nye status. "Hélouïse" godtok. Valentine lovet også at palasset i Decize skulle bli restaurert og få en bedre sikkerhet. Sent januar 4030, ble "Hélouïse" fyrstinne av Marmagne, og beholdt markise-tittelen. Valentine og Gaston var de eneste fra keiser-familien som møtte opp for å legaliserte "Hélouïse" sin nye posisjon. Gastons vitne var allikevel nok, for han hadde posisjonen som guvernør av Le Ryxân. Under festen som fulgte, fikk Hélouïse Gaston for seg selv, hvor de ble enige om at han skulle være på utkikk for en bolig i nærheten av Le Ryxân. Han lovet å se etter noe, og fant til slutt en bolig i Vendôme-skogen, hvor eierne hadde forlatt det for over ti år siden. Det var lovlig sett karidnal Sauvages eiendom, og måtte få bekreftelse fra henne for å legalisere kjøpet av boligen. Kardinalen tillot kjøpet, og Hélouïse flyttet inn i Forêt Vendôme tidlig mars samme år. I løpet av sommeren, dro Hélouïse ofte til hovedstaden for å delta på Gastons fester, hvorpå hennes medsammensvorne Maylis og Nicodème-Frédéric opptrådte som hennes følgesvenner på festene. Under én av festene på sensommeren, arrangerte de en fest på Forêt Vendôme – hvor Valentine og Gaston var blant de inviterte. Som fyrstinne, var det ikke sømmende av henne å invitere dem, men det var bare Valentine som avslo. Gaston takket gledelig ja, og 23. august ble soaréen arrangert. Det var på tide å la konspirasjonen ta sitt neste steg, og Maylis skulle bli spillebrikken her. Maylis' avdøde ektemann var blitt svindlet til en uendelig gjeld av Gaston, og hun ønsket å se hans hode på et fat. Thérèse fikk sendt samme type narkotika til denne festen som den fra neddopingen av Armand og Floyrac, og hertugen fikk dopet Gaston i en lett grad – slik at han handlet uforsiktig. Maylis skulle spille som et offer, og etter å ha lokket og ertet ham hele kvelden, avslo hun ham hardt da han foreslo en natt sammen. Hun trakk seg inn i et soverom for en pause fra festen, men Gaston fulgte etter – og han ble tatt på fersken for overgrep, av Hélouïse og Nicodème-Frédéric. Den 1. september ble en duell om ære holdt på Forêt Vendôme. For hovedstaden var det en skandale at noen tenkte på å utfordre guvernøren av Le Ryxân, langt mer en prins av Tussarix. Enkekeiserinnen ba Hélouïse om å se bort fra hendelsen, og heller la henne selv ta hånd om det; Hélouïse svarte med at hendelsen var en "krenkelse av hennes eiendom og venninne" – hun visste dessuten at hvis hun lot enkekeiserinnen ta seg av hendelsen, ville Maylis bli myrdet, og ingen rettferdighet skje. På dagen møtte derfor både enkekeiserinne Gabrielle og guvernør Gaston opp, fulgt opp av hans . Gabrielle prøvde å utstede – i kraft av forhenværende keiserinne – at denne duellen skulle avblåses, men Hélouïse påpekte at nettopp av den grunn kunne hun ikke gjøre noe – især siden hun var en gemalinne, og ikke en keiserinne av fødsel, og derfor ingen politisk innflytelse. Gabrielle ble tatt på sengen av at noen visste slik, og hun kunne ikke gjøre annet enn å la duellen gå for seg. Maylis vant, og Gaston kom senere til å dø av skadene han fikk. Så snart duellen var over, brast det for enkekeiserinnen. Maylis ble utfordret til duell der og da, men hertugen grep inn – og sa at han ville kjempe i hennes navn. Gabrielle godtok, på den betingelsen at Maylis ville bli myrdet med det samme hertugen tapte. Hélouïse visste at dette var et vågestykke, og ville provosere broren sin, men det var effekten hun ønsket. To uker senere ble Gaston og enkekeiserinnen stedt til hvile. ''Tredje fase'' Etter å ha nedkjempet to av keiser Auguste François' nærmeste rådgivere og tilhengere, var det på tide å leve opp til familehusets motto: "Vi klorer og sår." Hélouïse hadde nå felt broren på alle hans nære fronter. Han ville stå alene og ubeskyttet lenge, og hun bestemte seg for å la tvilen få rotfeste innad i regjeringen. Hun hadde nå pirret broren, men måtte vente til han var mer ustabil og ille til å lede landet. Hun forlot Tussarix, og returnerte til Le Moib rett før oktober, gjenforent med sin familie. Mens Hélouïse venter til planene utfoldes, opptrer Maylis og Nicodème-Frédéric som dekkoperatørene i det sosiale livet, mens Thérèse sørger for at Decize og Maramgne blir administrert, og kansler Maximilienne og kardinal Sauvage sørger for at den politiske vinden gradvis skifter i regjeringen. For å dekke over "Hélouïse" sin plutselige reise, har Thérèse, Maylis og Nicodème-Frédéric fått instrukser om å fortelle sosietetslivet at hun har dratt for å jobbe med en bok – og at hun skal bo i Arusius i et ukjent antall år for å hente inspirasjon. Når hertuginne Valentine Kontrovers får vite dette, ber hun vasallen sin om å returnere til Tussarix – i tilfelle krig, men Thérèse informerer hertuginnen at det ikke lar seg gjøre, da hun har fått Rikskanslerens beskyttelse, og at Thérèse selv vil bidra med soldater for Valentine hvis Tussarix havner i en konflikt. Mens Thérèse ikke kan gjøre så mye annet enn å holde Valentine i sjakk vedrørende nysgjerrighet i den mystiske podarixiske markisen, er det i hovedstaden den neste fasen skal spille ut. Fyrstinne Maylis og hertug Nicodème-Frédéric opprettholder det falske bildet at den podarixiske markisen jobber med boken, men sørger også for å leve. I tillegg arrangerer de med jevne mellomrom fester hvor de setter satirikere til å sette opp et teaterstykke som framstiller livet til den forviste prinsesse Hélouïse, og farger keiseren i et dårlig lys som en tyrannisk hersker, som ikke setter slektningene sine høyt. Dette er morsomt i første gang, men etterhvert som stykkene fortsetter, får filosofer og forfattere mann på mølla, og de begynner å stille spørsmål ved den regjerende monarken og hans metoder. I det politiske livet, begynner kansleren å hjelpe ut enkelte medlemmer av Regnbuens Bord og andre av hoffet på det økonomiske planet – ved hjelp av keiserens pengeskrin – i bytte mot senere tjenester. Kardinalen brukte kontakter innad geistligheten for å spre rykter om keiserens planer om å plyndre klostrene på landsbygda for deres verdisaker for å dekke gjelden sin til geistligheten – da få personer brydde seg om disse, men var overlesset med verdisaker. I 4033 var holdningen til keiseren i hovedstaden gått fra medlidenhet til hat. Hélouïse fikk flere brev, hvor hun fikk forklart at et plutselig anstøt mot keiseren nå, ville sikre henne støttespillere. Prinsessen i eksil returnerte til Tussarix under sitt alias, og ble tatt godt imot av hovedstadens sosietet. Hun spilte overrasket da hun fikk vite om keiserhusets stilling i Tussarix på det tidspunktet, og slukte opp alle detaljene som hennes medsammensvorne hadde utelatt å fortelle henne. Det var på tide å starte siste fase. ''Fjerde fase '' Tiden var kommet for å sette inn nådestøtet, og attentatet ble planlagt. De sittende medlemmene av keiserhuset – fra monarken, til gemalinnen, til kronprinsen og hans søsken – skal innvie Gaias festival ved å møte opp i katedralen og utføre en ofring for henne. Under bedre omstendigheter, ville keiserhuset ha gått fra slottet til katedralen, men velger heller denne gangen å kjøre i en lukket vogn. Hélouïse og konspiratørene betaler en gruppe brødre fra huset Courtois som bor i byen for å utføre et angrep på vognen – og de gjør seg klare for dagen. Under paraden som keiserhuset holder, blir de angrepet av brødrene – Léopold, Denis, Célestin, Charlot og Emmanuel Courtois – som myrder vaktene ved å la to av dem skyte dem med gevær. To andre stormer inn i vognen og knivstikker keiserfamilien. Den siste broren, Denis, har gått blant folkemengdene og kommet med små utsagn som – i kaoset som følger – ender med et angrep på keiserinnens familie og keiserens brødre og søstre som også deltok i følget – foruten Valentine. Kun én av brødrene blir drept, to blir såret, og de to siste unnslipper. I det politiske maktvakuumet som følger, trer kansleren og kardinalen fram og ber medlemmene av huset Kontrovers å melde seg for Regnbuens Bord, og godkjenne den nye keiserinnen, Valentine, hvis hun akter å påta seg denne stillingen. Da hun takker nei, ber de om å føye seg for Hélouïse. Hun melder seg for Bordet, kansler Maximilienne og kardinal Sauvage, og hun påtar seg stillingen som keiserinne av Tussarix. Det reiser seg brått spørsmål innad blant medlemmene av hoffet om det er ugler i mosen, men kansleren bruker sine allierte – både lojale og kjøpte – om å se bort fra dette, og la Hélouïse tre på tronen. Kardinalen kjøper sine religiøse brødre og søstre til taushet ved å skjenke dem landområder fra Courtois-brødrenes vasaller – da disse og Courtois-brødrene ble portrettert som konspiratørene for å myrdet medlemmene av keiserhuset. 'Samfunnsaktivitet ' ''Samfunn '' ''Politisk '' ''Økonomisk '' ''Kulturelt '' ''Offentlig bilde'' '''Senere liv Hélouïses arv ''' ''Galleri '' Helouise I.jpg|Keiserinne Hélouïse L'impératrice de Tussarix (Désirée Lachapelle) Helouise prinsesse.jpg|Hélouïse som kurfyrstinne La électur d'Le Moib (Edmond Varlet) Helouise nygift.png|Hélouïse som nygift Nouvellement marié Hélouïse Courtemanche (Nicodème Pelletier) Helouise soldat.jpg|Hélouïse i Æreslegionen Hélouïse, conseillère impériale de la Légion d'honneur (Louise Macron) Helouise barn.jpg|Hélouïse som prinsesse Hélouïse, Princesse de Tussarix (Désirée Lachapelle) ''Trivia''' # ''Hélouïse ''(org.: Héloïse) er gammelfransk som sannsynlig stammer fra det germanske navnet ''Helewidis, sammensatt av elementene heil ''"sunn" (hale) og ''wid ''"vid" (wide). # ''Marie ''er den franske formen av Mary, som er en opprinnelig latinsk og gresk form av det hebraiske kvinnenavnet ''Miriam. Betydningen av navnet er omstridt, og betyr muligens "elsket", "opprørsk", "bitter", "vakker" eller "perle". # Anne ''er den franske formen av ''Anna, som har sitt ultimate opphav fra det hebraiske Hannah, som betyr "hedre, begunstige". # Louroux ''er navnet på kommunen i Frankrike. # ''Germaine ''er den feminine formen av ''Germain, ''som kommer fra det romerske familienavnet ''Germanus ''og betyr "bror" på latin. # ''Cécile ''er den franske formen av ''Cecilia, som er den latiniserte formen av det romerske familienavnet Caecilius, og var adaptert av det latinske ''caecus ''"blind". # ''Kontrovers ''er et norsk synonym for "strid, tvist, uenighet". # Hélouïse er løst basert på , og . Category:Andre Æra Category:Karakterer Category:Kvinner Category:Underverdenen Category:Imperiet Category:Tussarix Category:Kongelige Category:Erkehertuginner Category:Kurfyrstinner Category:Huset Kontrovers Category:Huset Courtemanche Category:Decize-konspiratører